1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of disperse dyes.
2. Background of the Invention
Disperse dyestuffs containing cyanomethyl ester groups are known from literature and are described for example in GB 909,843, DE-A 2130992, GB 1,457,532, GB 1,536,429, FR-A 1,531,147, U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,898, JP 55161857, GB 2,104,088, EP 0 685 531 A1, WO 95/20014 and WO2005/040283. All dyestuffs disclosed in these documents show the cyanomethylester groups in the coupling component.